


Safe and Sound

by Gotsims1



Category: One Piece
Genre: After Enies Lobby, F/M, Fucking, Intimacy, intimate sex, zorobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotsims1/pseuds/Gotsims1
Summary: Zoro finds Robin secluded in a room after having helped save her from the World Government. He's not the best with words and opts for a more physical welcome back.





	Safe and Sound

Water Seven after Enies lobby:

The grass haired swordsman passes through the door to find Robin alone in a secluded room. She's standing upright, her task interrupted by him shutting the door. He walks up to her face.

He ought to tell her everything he's been meaning to, and yet nothing comes to mind. Fuming as his thoughts race off, he feels himself frowning at the most beautiful creature to ever grace his presence.

Her tired, relieved face remains unflinching at his stoic image as usual. Her enthralling eyes pierce his chest as the silence has him ready to burst.

He steps closer, presses a forceful kiss onto her pleasantly surprised face. As he grasps her shoulders the kiss blooms, she finds the new sensation of their teeth clashing lightly to be just what she needs. Robin grabs onto him like her life depends on it. Arms squeeze onto his steadfast neck as he catches the legs she’s flung around him.

Ms. Hana Hana no mi quips to herself: Mr. Swordsman, are you dabbling in yontoryu these days? Or are you just happy to see-

Interrupted by the first mate planting a wet one on her neck. Proceeds to taste it over and over. Seasalt mixed with perfume... Ever the lady. Eh Nico? The grip she's losing on both him physically, and on reality, is compensated by his. Wouldn't be a very good swordsman without a dependable one, now would he?

Before they have time to consider social or implications he's lifted her onto a countertop with ease. Not an extra moment to undress properly, her disembodied arm locks the door just in case.

She unzips him swiftly as he pulls aside her undergarments.

 

Guides himself into her.

A trace of a groan in his heavy breathing.

Pace quickens gradually while she slowly unzips her already revealing jacket.

She tries to keep her moans in.

A few of them manage to escape as Zoro gently extracts her creamy breasts from her shirt, giving them both a delicious circular stroke.

Several adventures' worth of restraint and uncertainty releases aggressively in a consummation of mutual loyalty. Robin presses her legs around him to urge him. Her entire form sings for him to go harder and faster. An uncouth mixture of aggression and absolute intoxication, Roronoa dives into Robin's hips, rocking her coarsely, eagerly.

She somehow manages to budge his right hand away from her hip, half snapping out of his passionate trance Zoro watches attentively as she guides his battle worn fist over to her clitoris. Positioning it like a helpful mannequin and showing it her most tender spot.

Her graceful digits have left him to the task and a few seconds pass before he looks up at her in search of affirmation, finding far more than just that. Her half-lidded expression bathes him in appreciative warmth and he can’t help but (albeit more smugly) join suit as he pushes into her again, with one hand steadying her against him and the other maddening her  with sensation. Her back arching in kind and her now exposed breasts jiggling in tune with his thrusts, she heaves at him with fervor.

“Zoro”

“Yeah?”

She could smack him, his ferocious face looks hilariously full of itself.

“Zoro—!!“

“YEAh?”

“I need you...”

 

She huffs, her dignity bruising a little “I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME HARDER.” 

If that mischievous grin could break through his cheeks and pierce the ceiling it surely would. 

 

 “HEH.”

 

Still in charge of his freak strength, he holds onto her hips again with both hands and slams his cock up against her cervix. She cries out, too lost in the moment to care anymore whether anyone hears. A desperate crease appears on her otherwise expressionless forehead as she manages to produce the word “YES”.

Moaning and shaking, her walls squeeze against him, she turns a bright pink as powerful euphoria washes over her.

They accept that this is the end of the line as he comes as deeply inside her as he can reach. She loves a new bruise or two, as long as the roughness tastes like him. If her teeth weren’t recovering from having bitten onto a stone step she would have sunken them into his shoulder. How long had she relished this fantasy in the back of her mind? Since the first time she sighted him on the Going Merry?

 

Milked empty and still somewhat grinning his frown-smile while still ventilating loudly, he nestles his hot head in her neck. A sweat bead or two tickling onto her off his thickened skin.

To Robin's once again surprise, the green haired warrior wraps his defined arms around her ribcage instead of shifting away. More shocking to her is that it’s in a gentle, light movement. If she wasn't intellectually versed in the uncertain and lusty nature of incidents such as these, she would have called it Intimacy. Not daring to consider the l word in relation to Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. She muses in her head, "This must be what it's like to see a unicorn."

The back of his hair is awarded a small stroke. She plants a kiss on his neck as his breathing returns to normal.

Soon after, the two criminals zip up and straighten out. She stealthily admires his jawline as he does so. Robin calls on her abilities to check that the coast is clear outside. Can't arouse any suspicion on top of their, well... Good old fashioned arousal. If this gets out it could stir up additional and unnecessary drama among their comrades. Right when she's about to tell him to walk out so she can follow suit a few minutes later, Zoro's broken the silence.

His face is serious this time.

..

"Oi Robin."

She hesitates.

….

"I know what it is to see someone die unfairly."

She turns to face him. His surly arms are crossed again, characteristically.

"To carry a whole Island's evisceration on your shoulders is unimaginable."

Forehead muscles still tensed, his face softens to a minuscule degree. With his range of emotional expression in mind... This is uncommon.

"That's rough business." He adds. Looking at her.

The tall beauty's face comes alive with a relieved hint of her gentle smile, and she approaches him, forcing those surly arms to relax and rest on her waist as she cups his face in her hands gently and presses her lips on his a last time.

Her own bird song voice comes out, together with its friend the sensual chuckle.

"We should get back soon. I'll bet the others are wondering where we went."


End file.
